El Pequeno Gorrion
by Asher Elric
Summary: Set after 'Sin's of the Father' the tenth book in the Jack Sparrow books. Jack, after the run in with the Royal Navey and his Father, must decide what he wants most in this world. Which is a bit more complicated with a broken heart and a mystery at hand.
1. Chapter 1

Summary – After a run in with the Royal Navy and his Father, Jack must decided what he wants in this world.

**El Pequeño Gorrión**

**Chapter 1 – **

_Captain Jack Sparrow looked to the horizon._ He piloted the Barnacle on his own; the Barnacle was small enough so that one really didn't need a crew to sail the small, dilapidated ship. All in all, Jack found it rather lonesome, he had quite gotten used to Jean, Tumen, Tim, Arabella and Fitzwilliam nagging at him about every little thing. Though, Jack had to admit that it was fun manipulating him to go with all of his plans. Even when he actually never meant too.

In the horizon he spotted the thing he had been searching for; the small port city wasn't the one his father had dropped him off at. Captain Teague had given Jack a fresh barrel of apples and dried fish and a full barrel of water. Jack had taken to messing with the ring Captain Teague had let him keep. It was a ring that could control people, but it had been known to do it only twice. Jack wondered why that was. From what he knew of magical objects and such, that usually meant that there was another piece to the puzzle.

Deciding that he would think about it later…Jack tugged at the sails of the Barnacle making it so that the wind pushed the small fishing boat towards its destination at a faster space. Securing these lines, Jack went back to the helm, steering was his favorite job. He remembered as a small boy that he and some others would play on the decks of any great ship they happened to sneak upon. Those knowing who Jack's father was didn't mind much just so long as he and the other boys didn't mess anything up.

Grandma had been rather angry the one time Jack had inadvertently ran away on one of these ships. But those six months at sea had taught him a lot. Of course, Teague had gone after his youngest and brought him back to Pirate Cove. That had been one experience that made Jack's blood sing for the open ocean. Better yet, to be his own Captain, so that he could sail anywhere he so desired.

It took more than an hour to reach the port of Agapetos, which meant "Beloved" in English. Jack only knew this from the little Spanish he had learned from pirates who sailed or lived at one point in time in Hispaniola, Spain or Mexico. When Jack finally got to the small docks – he tied his boat to it and looked around. The only other boats in the port were fishing boats as well – there was a huge Spanish Galleon in the bay as well. Those aboard this ship were dispensing supplies on the other side of the harbor.

Agapetos was a rolling port town full of dark haired, dark eyed people. As Jack transversed the cobbled streets – he could make out some of the Spanish spoken around him.

"¡Pescados frescos¡venido consiga sus pescados!(1)"

"¡Maria, no funciona!(2)" this from a mother to daughter.

"Si fuera mi hija, habría pelado a ese muchacho vivo…(3)"

Jack grinned, this was exactly what he wanted, just a little place to run about in and maybe make some coin. He had absolutely nothing except what Captain Teague had given to him before they parted ways. Now all he needed was a job. He figured he could sleep in his fishing boat at night and go to work in the morning. It wouldn't be much, he knew, but he could stay for a couple of months before running off for another adventure.

The _Pub de Fotun_ was a busy pub even during the day. It was next to the fish market – it served food during the day and was a bar at night. It was nothing like the Faithful Bride in Tortuga. Instead, the patrons were quite well behaved and even children played where dancing could be done. A Mariachi played his guitar, a slow, tone that was relaxing to those who worked. Jack went up to the bar and put three coins on the counter.

"Enchilada si YE por favor(4)" Jack said. The woman behind the counter smiled down at him and took the money before she went and put in the order. Next she brought him a cold mug of milk of which Jack sipped as he waited for his food. Jack looked around the place as he waited – there were three kids in the corner playing some game of other. And some of the adults were drinking or napping.

"Aquí usted va, el pequeño.(5)"

"Denada," Jack gave her a smile before digging into the food. She filled his cup again and went to wipe down some tables. Jack sat there quietly, just eating. Next on the list was to get a job. Maybe he'd be able to make a place of his own here. Sailing and adventuring all the time was tiring at the best of times and down right annoying at the worst of times.

* * *

Lorenzo Hernandez was tall for a Mexican; he had dark hair he pulled back into a pony tail, dark eyes and almond skin. He had just gotten done with his morning fishing and was stopping by the pub to see Adele. She was beautiful, with a voice as pretty as a song bird and eyes like the sea. Even with the dark skin and hair, she was the only girl who had blue eyes in the entire port.

He was whistling as he walked into the pub; he greeted a few of his friends before he went to the bar. Adele smiled at him, she was pouring for a boy who sat there eating. This boy looked quite English by his clothing but, as the boy looked over at him, Lorenzo gasped.

"¿Pequeño hermano¿está eso usted?(6)" Lorenzo said, his dark eyes wide with surprise. Jack gave him a look that said Lorenzo was crazy.

"¿No soy su hermano, yo soy Jack Sparrow, comprensión?(7)" Jack replied with his mouth full of food. Lorenzo shook his head. This boy had wild dark hair and eyes, just like Juan. He was tall enough to be Juan as well and had the spirit of the boy. Lorenzo gazed at Jack for what seemed to be like minutes. Adele just watched the both of them, not at all sure what to say or do.

"Venidos, veremos a la madre(8)" Lorenzo said. Beckoning Jack to go with him.

"What are ye on about?" Jack asked in English now. Really, there was no use to this. He only knew a little bit and he wasn't at all sure what this man was trying to say.

"Lorenzo wants you to go with him," the woman who served him said helpfully.

"Are ye English?" Jack asked.

"No, but my Mama taught me, English, Lorenzo want to take you to his mother, he thinks your Juan," Adele said.

"Who? What?"

"Juan was lost at see when he tried to fish in a storm, it was blow to the family," at this she turned to Lorenzo. "Él no sabe lo que el su hablar.(9)" she said.

"Venga con nosotros y traduzca para él. Quizá después de que él que él de la estancia durante algún tiempo entenderá.(10)"

"Si," Adele nodded her head.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but just let Señora Hernández get a look at you. After that, well, why are you here?" Adele asked.

"I came looking for a job,"

"Maybe Lorenzo or myself can help, is that a fair deal?" Adele asked.

"Si," Jack nodded his head.

* * *

Señora Hernández wasn't an old sea cow; she was in her early forties with dark hair put into a bun and she wore a lush black velvet dress. Today was the day she had lost her youngest son, Juan. It still hurt her deep within her soul and it was on days like this she could see him playing in the garden's. He would be about fourteen now, she thought. Looking a lot like his father but with the temperament of his Spaniard mother. Juan always had a hot head.

The door to the gardens opened, she sat in a chair underneath the sun awning. She looked over to see Lorenzo, Adele and…"Juan…?"

"What?! Now lookit' here, Lady, I ain't no Juan and…" but Jack was silenced as the woman walked to him and hugged him tightly. Jack could smell roses on her, he also could here her sobbing.

"¡Mi hijo¡mi hijo!(11)" she said between sobs. Jack's eyes grew big as the implications became quite clear to him.

"Oh, maldiga…(12)"

* * *

A/N – I know that this may be kind of short. But I do hope that you all enjoyed this. I would also like to apologize for the Spanish. I'm using a translator you see and that's what it gave me. The title is translated to English as "The Little Sparrow"

**Glossary**

**Fresh Fish! Get your fresh fish!**

**Mary, no running! **

**If it were my daughter, I would have skinned that boy alive…**

**Enchilada's if ye please. **

**Here you go, Little One.**

**Little Brother, is that you?**

**I ain't your brother, I be Jack Sparrow, Savvy?**

**Come, we will see Mother.**

**He doesn't know what you're talking about.**

**Come with us and translate for him. Maybe after he say's for a while he'll understand.**

**My son! My son!**

**Oh, Bugger…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Summary – Jack finds that not all families were or are, like his.

A/N – Okay, so I had a reviewer ask me to change how I have the translations in the fic. So, when you see [these, that means that this is the translation. Well, I hope this will help and I do hope that you lot enjoy this second chapter.

**El Pequeño Gorrión**

**Chapter 2 – **

Josephina Hernandez lived in a grand house on a hill over looking Agapetos. The court yard was surrounded by banana and palm trees with indigenous flowers littered here and there. Jack had even found a Bird of Paradise, a flower of with had a head of a bird and the feathers (in this case the petals) took on several different colors. It had been his mother's favorite flower – that much, Jack knew about her.

After his initial meeting with Josephina, he had been taken to his 'bedroom'. It had a bed, a dresser, a wash stand and a closet. Jack had also been lead to what consisted of another room with a tub with gold claws stood. The windows stood open and Adele had told him that he was to take a bath. Seeing as how he probably did smell bad and seeing as how there stood a tub of hot water with plenty of soap at hand…well….how could he say no to that?

So, Jack stripped off his clothing and bandana and slipped into the water. It stung his skin because it was so hot, but it was pleasant and Jack was very happy for this time to think. He didn't get any of his answerer's to any of the questions he had. All he knew was that Lorenzo was the oldest son of Josephina and Juan was the second and youngest of her children. She was a window as well, and, she claimed a Pombero had visited her late at night and that was how she had become pregnant with Juan. Since Juan wasn't a hairy monster, she had kept the baby with her in the home her husband had left her when he had died.

All of this was all Adele had been able to explain to him on their way up to the washroom. Jack soaped up his hair and face. After rinsing he shook out the water from his hair like a dog before laying back. He watched the steam rise for a moment before knocking came to the door.

"Come in," he called. To his annoyance it was Lorenzo that entered.

"Mama is making meal for you," Lorenzo said, getting some of the words mixed up.

"Look here, Mate, you need English lessons," Jack said with a roll of his eyes.

"Le entiendo," **[I understand you.**

"I only know a little Spanish, I think we both need to learn more," Jack said. He took a wash cloth and some soap to finish up his bath.

"Where you go?"

"What?"

"¿Usted nos dejó, dónde usted fue?" **[You left us, where did you go?**

"I am not Juan, I am not your brother!"

"That not true,"

"Oh really?" Jack threw the bar of soap at Lorenzo, who dodged it with ease.

"You my brother, you Juan,"

"Just because Lady-what's-her-face say's so?" Jack glared. Lorenzo shook his head and took the wash cloth from Jack, he started to soap it up and wash the boy behind his ears.

"HEY!"

"Juan, you not get dirt where matters!" Lorenzo laughed.

"I don't need you doing it!"

"¿Me lavé siempre detrás de sus oídos, recuerdo?" **[I always washed behind your ears, remember?**

"¡MALDIGA¡PARE ESO!" Jack yelled **[BUGGER! STOP THAT!**. He tried to get Lorenzo to stop the washing of his ears, but Lorenzo laughed and finished the job.

"Mama waiting," he simply said, Lorenzo left but he also had fresh clothing brought to Jack by a maid so that he could dress. Jack found himself with brown leggings and a blue shirt with a matching brown vest. There were no shoes, he figured Juan liked to go barefoot. Another maid showed him to the dinning room where chili and fresh tortilla's were on the table. Lorenzo and Josephina were all ready at the table, when she saw Jack she stood and hugged him again, then she had him sit down and served a bowl for him first.

"¡Juan, soy así que alegre usted es hogar!" **[Juan, I am so glad you are home!** she said, She fingered the head band Jack wore but didn't take it off. Seeing as how Jack didn't exactly seem to be too happy – she decided to leave that for another time. She smiled at Lorenzo who nodded his head as she served him next.

"¡El alcalde está poniendo en un festival enorme apenas para usted, Juan, apenas piensa¡un festival en su honor¿maravilloso es no?" **[The Mayor is putting on a huge festival just for you, Juan, just think! a festival in your honor! wonderful is it not?** she smiled.

"Si…?" Jack replied, not knowing exactly what Josephina had said to him. Lorenzo shook his head.

"Festival, you, honor," was all he could find to say in English and Jack nodded; a party for him, but he wasn't Juan, would anyone ever understand that small insignificant fact? He sighed, Josephina was just so happy and Jack had to admit that Lorenzo did act like an older brother and since Jack was used to backstabbing pirates…well…this was deffinantly a surprise.

Jack decided to wait and see if he couldn't leave on his own without breaking Josephina's heart, though, that wouldn't help her, seeing as how she wouldn't believe him if he did tell her and if he left she would be more heartbroken then before. Somehow, Jack didn't want that to happen.

* * *

Julio Leocadio was a Spaniard of decent accent. It was said that he was a relative of one Cortez, the conqueror of the ancient Aztec Nations. It was said that he was a God, and that power was his through a Sword of unimaginable power. Of course, Julio didn't believe that last legend of his great, great, great, great, great Grandfather. He was a tall man with a goatee and long black hair of which he brushed every morning and night if he could. He smelled of lavender and he smoked.

Agapetos was his home port and he protected these waters from pirates, even though he himself was considered one as well – no one said it to his face. Seeing that he was a man of reputable swordsmanship; He had killed at least ten men when they had pointed this fact out to him. Now, he glared at the Mayor who seemed happy to be putting on such a large party for a whelp.

"Su solamente después de Josefina, admítalo. Lo único que usted quiere es su dinero. Usted la matará tan pronto como usted lo tenga." **[Your only after Josephina, admit it. All you want is her money. You'll kill her as soon as you have it.**

"¿Usted mienten, cómo estas rumores consiguen alrededor de tan rápido? Le digo, sir, que señora Hernández es un amigo mío muy cercano. ¡No haría nada deshonrar la o la memoria honrada de mi hermano!" **[You lie, how do these rumors get around so fast? I tell you, sir, that Lady Hernandez is a very close friend of mine. I would do nothing to dishonor her or the honored memory of my brother!**

Julio seemed to think this was funny, he had a lilting laugh, one that made you shiver when you heard it. Manuel Hernandez wrung his fingers together. Even though he was Mayor of Agapetos, he was the weaker of the two brothers. He was Mayor because he had bribed a few of the richer citizens of who's vote actually was of value to him. Julio knew this because he was one such resident of the town. He didn't want that power, nothing could compare to being Captain of your own ship, or fleet as he often envisioned of himself.

"Usted incluso ahora lo deslustra, Aden estaría avergonzado para usted. Él estaba sobre todo solamente debido a todas las mentiras del stupdi que usted dijo. Las cosas usted estola y mujeres que usted se aprovechó. ¿Es Juan realmente el niño de un Pombero¿sir, le pido esto, qué si… Juan era su propio hijo?' **[You tarnish it even now, Aden would be ashamed for you. He was mostly only because of all the stupdi lies you told. The things you stole and women you took advantage of. Is Juan really the child of a Pombero? sir, I ask you this, what if...Juan was your own son?**

"¡No, no, no!¡No hice nada a mi cuñada¡ésa es blasfemia contra la madre Maria!" **[No, no, no! I did nothing to my Sister-in-law! that is blasphemy against the Mother Mary!**

"¡Usted mentiroso!" **[You liar** at this, Julio looked around the bar, it was seedier than that which Adele worked in, his sister didn't like to be around the more dangerous parts of the village proper. The men were all to their drinking and Julio knew that even if their conversation was over heard no one would say a thing, seeing as how he would probably send them to their doom in the bay.

"Juan es muerto, usted e I ambos sabe esto. ¿Cómo entonces pueden un cierto vals del muchacho del idiota en Agapetos y la toma en los muertos cubrir?" **[Juan is dead, you and I both know this. How then can some idiot boy waltz into Agapetos and take on the dead's mantle?** Julio asked Manuel. The Mayor shook his head and took another shot of tequila.

"Josefina es demasiado feliz de ver a ese muchacho para cuáles él es. No he visto a Juan personalmente, yo iba a visitar mañana por la mañana." **[Josephina is too happy to see that boy for what he is. I haven't seen Juan in person, I was going to visit tomorrow morning.**

"Eso es una buena idea, yo también hará una visita, viendo como cómo Aden era mi sangre-hermano. Le prometo esto, Aden amé a Lorenzo y él habría amado a Juan, sea el suyo o no. El Pombero es apenas una excusa para que un violador escape la justicia." **[That is a good idea, I shall also make a visit, seeing as how Aden was my blood-brother. I promise you this, Aden loved Lorenzo and he would have loved Juan, be it yours or not. The Pombero is just an excuse for a rapist to escape justice.** Julio growled low and long. Manuel shivered at this. Julio was a fierce man and when it came down to it, he would dispense his own justice if he ever saw fit. Manuel gulped as he shook his head.

"¡Porqué usted no pregunta a Josefina, ella le dirá la verdad!" **[Why don't you ask Josephina, she will tell you the truth!** Manuel's voice rose a notch or two, showing how scared of Aden's childhood friend he was. Julio gave him a sneer before finishing off his rum and stalking out of the bar. Julio would get the story out of Josephina, after all, the Pombero didn't exist, no matter what anyone said. Juan wasn't Aden's son. But, a son of someone nonetheless.

* * *

Jack sighed, he was trying to sleep but it wasn't working very well. When was the last time he had actually slept in a real bed? Pirates Cove was the only place Jack had grown up. Around his various family members, almost being killed by Grandma at least three times and having to dodge various sharp objects had taught Jack a thing or two. One, hand motions distracted people and therefore wouldn't see him punching them even at a very close distance. Two, his cousin's were git's, end of that story, and three, he had never know his mother or a gentle womanly hand.

That was what made him wish he didn't have to do this; Josephina was a very pretty, very motherly woman. She loved her boy's and she wanted them with her always. However, Jack was more of an independent boy and that had been why he had ran away from home in the first place.

The first thing that had helped him decide this was the fact that Hugo had rubbed it in Jack's face what a great pirate he was. Hugo had gone with their Uncle Ace on a treasure hunting expedition. They battled their fair share of sea monsters and got the treasure in the end. With less trouble than Jack, Arabella, Jean, Fitzy, Constance and Tumen had on their own various adventures upon the sea. One being that of the Sword of Cortez of which was to help then gain even more freedom.

Jack turned over, thinking again of his run ins with the Mermaids of Davey Jones' Locker. They were crazy! And he had only escaped, barely, by outwitting a bunch of large lizards. Leaping about and letting them knock into each other was a stroke of genius of which Jack was grateful for. That, and he had gotten the eye back and so Cortez was defeated by his ancient nemesis. Really, who would have predicted that after all their other run ins with magical beings and objects? It must be a fluke of that famous Sparrow luck.

Thinking on it again, Jack sighed. It was nice to have a woman care for him. Josephina had given him a second helping of chili and she had tried to tell him a bed time story, most of which Jack really didn't understand. She had left the candle lit, seeing as how Juan always hated the dark, but Jack put it out as soon as she left. He couldn't sleep with lights, it was impossible. The only thing that lit up his room was the moon, of which was pale silver this night.

He yawned and closed his eyes. He would probably be grumpy in the morning. In a few more minutes of dozing, he started snore softly. Jack didn't notice bright eyes peering into his bedroom, neither the tapping on the window.

* * *

Josephina met her visitors in the lounge. She left Jack with his breakfast and told him to eat it all, seeing hoe thin he was. Jack was far to hungry to even think about sneaking off to see who the visitors were and so he was unaware that Manuel and Julio had been led to the lounge where coffee was set out for them and of which Josephina had gone to meet.

"¡Hermana, estimada¿Cómo está usted esta mañana fina?" **[Sister, dear! How are you this fine morning? **Manuel smiled and he hugged the woman.

"¡Manuel¿usted vino ver a Juan? él está en el desayuno ahora." **[Manuel! did you come to see Juan? he is at breakfast right now.** Josephina asked excitedly.

"Eso y mucho más, hermana. Julio vino conmigo, ver a Juan también." **[That and much more, sister. Julio came with me, to see Juan as well.** Manuel explained.

"¿Julio, él ha sido un rato largo, era su viaje advantagous?" **[Julio, it has been a long time, was your voyage advantagous?** Josephina hugged Julio as well and had then sit down.

"Sí, pero yo está alegre ser el hogar. Lo siento no haber visitadole más a menudo. Pero, quisiera ver a este muchacho el suyo." **[Yes, but I am glad to be home. I am sorry to not have visited you more often. But, I would like to see this boy of yours.** Julio said.

"Juan no es sí mismo. Él habló. diversa lengua del A. Él incluso no me recuerda, aunque lo recuerdo vivo. Él era solamente diez cuando él fue al mar y nunca se volvió. ¡Ahora él es diecisiete!" **[Juan is not himself. He speak's a different language. He doesn't even remember me, though I do remember him vividly. He was only ten when he went to sea and never came back. Now he is seventeen!** Josephina said with a bright smile. Her eyes had lit up at just the thought of having her baby found.

"No pienso que Juan es Aden…" **[I don't think Juan is Aden's...** Julio said glumly.

"Julio, aunque usted ha visto ajuste para no hablar conmigo. Usted sabría esa historia, yo fue visitado por un Pombero durante la noche después de que hubiera muerto mi marido. Había sido una semana. Oí que el punto bajo que silbaba y curioso yo silbó detrás. Cosa siguiente que sé, soy pegnant con Juan." **[Julio, even though you have seen fit not to talk to me. You would know that story, I was visited by a Pombero during the night after my husband had died. It had been a week. I heard the low whistling and curious I whistled back. Next thing I know, I am pregnant with Juan.** Josephina glared.

"Josefina, estimada, descubriré la verdad. Si usted no me dice que. Aden era mi sangre-hermano. Nunca dejo cualquier cosa lastimo a su familia si puedo ayudarle." **[Josephina, dear, I will find out the truth. If you won't tell me than I will. Aden was my blood-brother. I would never let anything hurt his family if I can help it.** Julio glared over at Manuel making the other man look down at his boots. Josephina raised an eye brow. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on but she would not change her story now. Not with the well fair of her family in danger.

"Julio, de que es la verdad. Lo juro." **[Julio, that is the truth. I swear it.** she looked almost desperate now.

"Por supuesto, por supuesto. ¿Por qué pensaría que Manuel le violaría tiene gusto de eso¡él es un weakling, nosotros que ambos lo saben! por supuesto no, Manuel ha tenido tres esposas todo listas, y si fueron a sus muertes en sus los propios o no -- él es demasiado viejo para usted." **[Of course, of course. Why would I think that Manuel would rape you like that? he is a weakling, we both know it! of course not, Manuel has had three wives all ready, and if they went to their deaths on their own or not -- he is too old for you.** Julio stood and paced behind the couch he had sat on just moments before. The rustling of his coat could be heard as he walked. He spun on Manuel.

"Por supuesto, nuestro Manuel no haría eso a la esposa y a la viuda de Aden." **[Of course, our Manuel wouldn't do that to Aden's wife and widow.** this was said by such malice the Josephina found herself gasping for breath she couldn't get a hold of. Manuel went red and stood, ready to punch this man, pirate captain or not.

"¡Cierre su boca, sir! Josefina tiene razón y ambos lo sabemos. ¡Apreciaría si usted no diría tales mentiras!" **[Shut your mouth, sir! Josephina is right and we both know it. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't say such lies!** Manuel shouted. This brought on the curiosity of Jack who poked his head into the room. Even though he didn't understand a word of what was going on.

"Oi! What the hell are you lot arguing about? Can't you let a man eat when he needs too?" Jack glared.

"Ah! You there, boy, what is your name?" one of the men spoke, he wore a dark coat of blue and had two gold teeth when he smiled at Jack. This man screamed PIRATE!

"Jack Sparrow," Jack replied as loudly as he could. The man before him walked around Jack a few times before laughing.

"You boy are not Juan, no matter what Josephina and that idiot Manuel say's,"

"And you ain't just any Spaniard, who are you?" Jack asked.

"I am Captain Julio Leocadio,"

"Doesn't ring any bells," Jack shrugged.

"It wouldn't but soon I shall be the ruler of all the seven sea's,"

"Ah….then why are you here?" Jack asked.

"I have come to get to the bottom of a very specific mess of which does not concern you,"

"It does concern me if its about Juan. They think I'm Juan!"

"Even if you and I know that, what difference does it make?"

"None, I suppose but I need to go back to sea and…" Jack trailed off.

"And what?"

"I am not sure, but I have to go back," Jack replied.

"When you figure out what it is you need, you may then go, but not before that," Julio said before he bowed to Josephina, said something in Spanish and then he and Manuel left Mother and 'son' alone.

"¿Cuál era ése alrededor?" **[What was that about?** Jack asked the only woman who was nice to him.

"No se preocupe, mi pequeño gorrión…" **[Do not worry, my little Sparrow...**

* * *

A/N – Okay, there is the second chapter. I am only setting up now. I do hope you like it!

I hope where I have put the translations will help you understand the text. Please review!


End file.
